The Unnatural Guardian
by Owldusk
Summary: It was a normal day for Taylor, enjoying the fresh air and enjoying the outdoors. Until he rescues a mysterious owl from dying, then before he knows it, he's thrust into a world of adventure and secrets. Now he has to figure out the mysteries with his new found friends and help stop the pure ones and their new allies before it's to late!
1. Ch 1 the encounter

Ch. 1: the encounter

Greetings everyone! I am Owldusk, and this is my first fic. I used to be called Owlkid, the reviewer. I got into fan fiction when I was surfing the web on my kindle and found my first favorite **fanfic**: "_Experiment alpha". _I then searched the site even further and found "_A stranded adventure" _**(which I love), And as soon as I got a e-mail address I joined fan fiction… But enough with the chit-chat: on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Guardians of Ga'hoole" Katherine Lasky Owns it all, except Taylor, my OC.**

_**Taylor's pov**_

*sigh* _another day_. I thought

I was at my grandparents house visiting with my mom and dad. Everyone was inside back at the house, while I was on a walk enjoying the scenery and the fresh air and the sound of the wind swaying the trees back and forth. I watch as I walk through the forest, I see the clouds roll and tumble through the sky making shapes of various sizes, loose leaves escape the grasp of the trees and the birds that sat on the trees themselves took off to catch the wind to wherever their hearts desired.

_Wow _I thought. _Look at them go…_

I watch as the birds fly away into the distance and into the sunset. I smile to them as I put my hand over my brow to block the harshness of the sun. I wonder where they would go, the things they would see…

I frown. "Man… I wish I was like them." I sighed "then I could fly so high, I could touch the sky and refuse to come down" I look up to the sky and watch the clouds roll by without a care. Sometimes I would always watch the clouds and do nothing but watch them when I was younger. But as I got older things started to change, school got harder and I got to spend less and less time to watch the clouds and do nothing.

_SCREEECH!_

My train of thought was disturbed by a scream. I looked around frantically trying to pinpoint the sound of the screech.

_SCREEECH!_

I then follow the sound now that it was closer than before and look up…

And see a horrifying sight. A lone owl was being attacked by two bald eagles! I could only watch while the defenseless and wounded owl getting attacked by the two eagles. Feathers began to fly as the owl, although futile, put up a great fight trying to defend it's self, But he was distracted with the one eagle and coming fast was the second eagle. I quickly looked for something to help him with, but when I looked up I saw the owl look at me with a look that said _"No need, I got this." _I quickly stop what I was doing and saw the second eagle dive bombed toward the owl, but the blow was never struck and the owl closed his wings and fell. Then suddenly, caught completely off guard, the second eagle collided with the first and both were sent falling toward the ground.

"Wow…" I said to myself.

As quickly as they appear, the bald eagles fled back toward the trees defeated and tired. I look up at the mysterious owl, and saw that he was wobbling uncontrollably and was come to ground level fast. I quickly ran towards the injured owl as fast as I could as it fell faster and faster, But before it hit the ground, I slid like a batter to home base and caught him in my arms.

*whew* I sighed. " that was a close one."

I then gently set him down, and examined him. He appeared to be a barn owl, but I couldn't tell on the behalf that he was as black as ash and soot, like he's been hit with it several times over. His scratches and scars were as clear as glass, he was hit really bad.

_he must've been close to they're nest to get them worked up… But why was he doing out a few hours before it was completely dark? _I thought.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time to think on it and I started to tend his wounds, luckily he wasn't hurt that badly and started to put bandages on him. The reason I have bandages with me is so I could help other injured creatures in need, I'm hoping to become a veterinarian when I grow up. I quickly started to go to work, I put bandages on his scratches, the scars weren't as serious, but I was kind of hesitant to treat them on the account that I was afraid that I might hurt him. But it went away as I concentrated on the task at hand I didn't need to treat his wings, they weren't broken when he fell. I then brought out a blanket as a make shift nest and put him in.

"well… I'm no expert, but at least it'll help." I said.

I then heard shuffling and a small squeak. I turn around to see the barn owl waking up.

"well, hey there!" I said, slightly surprised. "how are you doing today?"

The owl turn towards me with a curious glance, he stared with great intent. I stood there as we looked into each others eyes and with great interest… seeing each others personalities and life.

I don't know how long I was standing rooted to the spot, but it felt as though I've been standing there for hours, even though I know that I was only standing there for only about a couple of minutes. I saw many past experiences and hardships in those black obsidian eyes, I was locked in a paralyzing stare seeing his life as if it was a movie. Suddenly, he looks away as a wolf howls in the distance.

When he looked away I was suddenly hit with a fuzzy feeling and a skull-splitting headache "uugghhh!" I groaned "what happened?…"

I look down at the owl, only seeing him try to hop away! But he never got that far as he crumpled to the ground in pain. I shrugged off the headache and carefully picked him up and put him back in the make-shift nest. "Sorry, But your in no shape to go anywhere." I said. "you just have to except it!"

I heard the screech in protest as the owl tried to stand up, only for him to buckle down in pain. "Look at yourself! You can't even stand up!" I exclaimed. "You need to rest and recuperate!" I turn around and pinch the bridge of my nose and tried to center my thoughts _Stubborn owl _I thought.

I looked back at the owl in annoyance and turned my head. _Why out of all the creatures in the world, this owl has to be… disagreeable? _I thought. I slowly turned around to face the owl in surprise. Did he… understand everything I have said? Has he been acknowledging my every word? I have dealt with a couple of animals when I grew up (But me and my mom and dad would bring them to the vet's office.) some animals were stubborn, but I have never actually gotten a conversation with them. _I wonder… _I thought.

"Hey…" I said. The owl looks at me. "Can you… understand me?

In surprise… the owl nods!

"well!" I said in surprise. "this is new…"

He then turned and looked the opposite direction to the woods. I look to the direction where he's looking, only to see miles of forest in the distance. He turns back to me with a pleading face, I look back to the forest and at the owl. "what are you- oohh!" I exclaimed. "you want to go home!"

"Scree…"He screeched in response.

I was surprised enough by the owl understanding me, But I quickly shrugged it off when I looked into the owls gaze. _Why would he be worried by the forest?_ I thought. _What could be in the forest that would make him… _I stopped in mid-thought, my heart sunk. If I'm correct, then he must have… owlets!

"your worried that they'll won't survive…" I cut off what I said. "wait!" I exclaimed. "what about your mate?"

He looked at me for a moment, buthe hung his head in shame and sadness. "Oh… I-I'm sorry." I said. He looked up at me with a shake of his head as if to say _"it's alright". _I looked at him curiously, he is all alone with his owlets, his mate is gone and he almost risked his life so he could provide for them… dedicated, yet clueless, if he would've died, they wouldn't survive.

"Look…" I said. He looks up to me. "How about this… I'll get your owlets, while you rest for a bit. What do you think?" he stared at me for a minute, looking at me curiously. "promise I will be back!" I exclaimed. He blinks, then shook his head yes.

"alright…" I said, clapping my hands once. "where do you live?" I ask, bending down. He looked at me then to the opposite direction. "there?" I pointed.

He nods yes.

"Alright!" I said. "I'll be back in a second, just stay there, o.k?". He nods once and… smiles? I shuffle to a small jog, While looking at him curiously. I then turned around completely and turned into a fast jog, all the while reviewing the events that has happened.

_Hmmm… _I thought. _I saw an owl and eagle showdown, saved an owl from possibly bleeding to death and I'm going to save a couple of owlets… strange… But a promise is a promise._

Suddenly, I stopped jogging. I quickly looked back to see the owl still there, even though he was a small blur in the distance, I here his screech in the distance, reassured, I quickly get in a jog, searching for the patients owlets.

* * *

_**Owl's pov**_

I watched as the creature, also called a "human", run off into the woods and far away as I could see. When I was sure he was out of sight, I looked around to see if there were any predators around the area.

_All clear… _I thought.

_SCREEEE! _

I look up at the sky in anticipation hoping they could hear me, and while I wait, I quickly take off the bandages and wrappings that encased my wounds. I start to take off the smaller bandages, slowly taking them off one by one.

I look to the first bandage, slowly taking my time taking it off. When It was completely off, I was unsurprised that my scratch was completely gone. I sigh " some things never change, but at least he didn't examine me closer…!". I heard the sound of wings flapping in the wind, I turn around to see the eagles coming at me. They flew towards me with an expression of pain and a bit of anger, they still had leaves and twigs stuck in odd places in their feathers. They flew lower and lower slowly meeting me at the stump I was on. When they were close enough, they eased up on their decent and landed right in front of me.

"so… that was the creature you chose?" the first one asked.

I turn to look at him and nod "yes" I said as I took another bandage off. "do you have a problem with that? And he's a "human" not a "creature"."

"whatever" he says as he takes a twig from his feathers. "and no, I don't have a problem, I was just expecting you to choose an owl." the second eagle nods to his answer.

I rolled my eyes. "well… I tried other owls, but they never had the spark that I was searching for."

The eagle stopped for a moment. "spark?" he asked.

"I mean "spirit"" I said. "the owls I examined…They didn't have what I was expecting. Don't get me wrong, they were good! But… they didn't have what I was hoping for…"

He took another twig from his feathers. "what were you hoping for?" he asked.

I took another bandage off me and pondered his question " well…" I said. "I was looking… for someone who is brave, smart, a little wise… and most of all…"

They looked at me "And most of all…?"

I took a deep breath. "And most of all… he has to be someone who can stand up to others when they need him and… he or she, must stand their ground, even in the bleakest of times. And connect to other's in a more… spiritual and personal level."

He took the last twig out and looked at me in wonder and confusion. "And… you believe you have found it… in him?"

I nodded " I have…"

He looks at me and to the woods. "well… I hope he succeeds."

I frown. "I hope so streak… If he fails, his and our world, will fall."

Streak nods. "yes… But are you sure this is the right way, Soren?

I sigh. "I have seen many variations to bring him, but… it's not my decision."

I feel a weight on my starboard side, and I look to see Zan trying to comfort me, I gave a little smile, but on the inside I feel torn apart, I lied to someone who saved my life and this is how I repay him?

"thanks Zan, But…!" I said.

"We know Soren… We know." Streak sighed.

I look into the distance to where the human ran, all the while, worrying not only for the safety of all creatures of my world and this world… But the well being of that human, If the artifact accepts him… he might not be the same again.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap everybody! **

**I hope you like my fic! ****any feed back is appreciated!**

**Until the next chapter! **

**Owldusk is out, Peace!**


	2. ch 2 the artifact

Ch 2: the artifact

**Well, here's chapter two everyone! In this chapter he'll be transported to the Ga'hoole universe and there's an artifact involved also! What artifact was Soren explaining? And Why is the adult version of Soren there on earth with Zan and streak!? Questions I will answer in future chapters, But for now, the question of the artifact!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Guardians of Ga'Hoole, except my OC Taylor, Katherine Lasky owns it all.**

_**Taylor's Pov**_

I kept jogging into the forest trying to find his nest, truthfully, I have no idea where I'm going and I have no idea where the nest is, but I am a natural climber and I know every inch of the forest and every possible hollow where a family of owls can nest or any bird family.

"hhmm…" I hummed thoughtfully. 'where can a family of owls live? It would have to be a place where the parent could be able to have plenty of food, but also where he could easily keep in eye on his owlets.'

I stood rooted in the middle of the forest thinking of the places where he could have his family. I look up in the forest trees, searching for a knot hole big enough for his family (even though he was covered in soot and ash, I could still make him out as a barn owl). Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I spot a large enough hollow for his family, it was in a oak tree 25 to 30 feet up with plenty of branches for me to climb with.

_Too easy. _I thought. _I have done harder climbs when I was younger._

Okay, let me explain, when I was younger I was a natural born climber, by the time I was two, I was climbing stairs, furniture, and other things, when I was eight, I wanted a bigger challenge, so when I got the opportunity to climb a tree, I took it! It was eight years , and I was dared to climb a tree at a local playground, a couple of bullies were picking on a couple of kids, and when I stood up to them they challenged me to a climbing race, which I accepted. They chose one of their own fast climbers and chose the tree, It was a thirty foot high tree fir tree with branches that extended all the way to the trees next to it, plenty of space and plenty of branches to climb and relatively simple to adults, but it was impossible to kids. The first one to the top was the winner, we took our respective places and we were ready to go, when he said go, we were off!

I was unstoppable! I was like an unchained acrobat! I went up the tree like a monkey, weaving my way through the branches faster and faster than a monkey after bananas! The on lookers tried their best to follow me, but their eyes couldn't keep up. When I was at the top, I could see many things in the distance(and no, I didn't see my house!) I could see the play ground, the library, the barber shop, and many others.

But the one thing that earned my stare…was the mountains. To my eyes, they were limitlessly high and untouched (even though I knew other people have gone on it) I desperately wanted to climb it and climb past it…A story I will gladly tell someday.

'alright!' I said. 'let's get it over with.'

I quickly took the nearest branch in my hand went to work, I leapt on branch after branch on the tree, weaving my way through the tree like a weaver making an amazing tapestry, I climbed up the tree faster and faster, till finally I was at my objective. It was at least a couple of inches above me, I slowly stretched up trying to look, instead, l jumped up. I quickly grabbed the lid of the hollow and pulled myself up to the entrance, but before I could look in, the edge of the entrance broke away and I almost fell, luckily, I was able to regain my footing on the last branch before I could fall off.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

I almost was sent falling, but I quickly regained my footing before I could fall. I breathed a sigh of relief 'that was to close for comfort'. I look up to the hollow's entrancing squinted at the entrance and was shocked to find holes in the wood.

'in the words of "chicken little"…oh, snap!' I whispered wide eyed. 'termites'

I quickly realized that I was on a termite infested tree…and I was twenty five feet off the ground!

I then slowly made my decent, slowly taking cautious steps on each branch. Truthfully, the one thing I'm afraid of is…termites. Pathetic I know, but if you've accidentally climbed a termite infested tree…you would know it is no picnic, especially if you fallen from impossibly high heights…and also gotten them accidentally in your pants.

When my feet finally touch ground, I breathed a sigh of relief 'that was a close one..'. I lean back and put my hand on the base of the trunk… and the weirdest thing happens. When I leaned on the trunk, the tree started to lean in the same direction I was leaning towards. I was caught off guard as the tree was tilting and leaning, and I was sent falling to my side.

'whoa!' I exclaimed.

I watched from the ground as the tree was suddenly falling towards the forest floor, as I quickly stood up, the tree was gaining momentum and was descending faster and faster, I watched in wonder as the tree fell, when it hit ground level, it hit an already fallen tree…with a large boulder on top of it! I kept my eyes on the tree as the it hit ground level, and when it hit it, sent the large boulder flying! I watch in shocked awe as the boulder was sent flying fifty feet above the tree line as the boulder flew higher and higher, but it was slowly starting to plummet to the ground. I then start to jog to the boulder's location, and the sound of the boulder hitting the forest floor was proof enough, I could feel the tremors of the impact of the boulder.

_I hope no one got hurt by the boulder_, I thought. _I already have a patient to worry about, I don't need to worry about two! I don't have enough first aid!…or a lawyer!_

I quickly weaved my way through the forest, I jumped over logs, rocks and a river(yes, my grandparents have a river in their backyard!) and I went through bushes, and when I found the boulder…I stood in utter shock. I was in a clearing with only an oak tree in the center with a tire swing on one of it's branches, and in front of the tree stood a stone statue. The statue was seven feet tall and was entirely grey, a man stood alone on a two foot tall and two feet wide and just as thick, the stone person was life sized standing at five feet, the statue was wearing a large trench coat you could clearly see his neat sweater vest and neck tie, he appeared in his seventies, but he was really well built like all his life he was always pumping iron day in and day out, he had a full head of hair and big glasses, but not too big to take away his physical features he had a moustache beard combo with large sideburns that hid his wrinkles and scars. In his right hand held a stone copy of a cane, a plain wooden body with an owl's foot and claws that conformed with his hand. And how do I know this? Well, he's…my grand uncle_._

I take a shaky intake of breath, trying to hold back tears. He was the best uncle I ever had, he was always supportive of me and was always there for our family, he always worked on his farm, which explains his_ "_bulk". he always would spend time for his nieces and nephews, but his one and only favorite…was me. I know it sounds vain, but it's true, I would always listen to his stories, help him out around his farm, and take care of his pet huskies, Marcy and Zuthera, he would always spend extra time with me, I would help out while my cousins would just mess around and not help. He would always show me his collection of old antiques he collected over the years, he was an amazing collector, some of his collection is worth five hundred thousand dollars! He was the greatest!…but he died on my tenth birthday…truck caught fire when he was coming for my birthday. I was completely devastated, He was my idol and a teacher out of school, while most uncles would let you do whatever you wanted, my uncle would kind of home school me, his motto was "It is never too early or too late to learn something new, even if it's a holiday, summer or weekend!". my family made the memorial so everyone could honor and respect him. I look at the plaque on the memorial to look at the inscription.

**here lies**

**Michelangelo V. Francis**

_A great friend, uncle and adventurer _

1942-2010

I slowly walked toward the memorials base and examined the statue to see the damage that has been inflicted on the statue.

_So far, no damage…_I thought, as I look up to the statues face. _I wish you were still here…_

I then look past the statue to the tree, me and uncle mike(I used to call him mike when I was younger) would always come here and play around the tree, teach me about animals like birds, raccoons and other woodland creatures. He would always push me on the tire swing every time he'd visit, but when he died, I stopped coming…it held too many memories.

I slowly walked to the swing examining it closer, the chain showed some where from the weather and various bird life that come around here. The tire it's self had a layer of dust on it to almost cover your finger, me and uncle found the old tire in his barn and we decided to turn it into a swing, we didn't keep it because it wasn't the same size as his tires, we guessed that the person who originally had it must've forgotten it or didn't have a use for it.

I tugged a bit at the chain to see if it was still strong, I tugged harder and harder, but it wouldn't break, when I was sure it was strong enough, I slowly sat down on the swing trying not break it. When I was sure it was safe, I relaxed.

I breathed a sigh of relief. 'it's still strong as I remember'

I then spin to the direction of the memorials direction to look at the view. Another thing why me and my uncle liked this place…was the view. From where I was sitting, I could see for miles and miles, I could see the river and my grandparents house in the distance and if you were lucky, you could catch a glimpse of a beautiful sunset. I saw many colors and shades as the sun went down, many shades and colors of the sunset I watched as I see it turn from red to orange to a sort of dark yellow and back to red. I smile at the sight, and with a great shove I started to swing slowly enjoying the wind in my hair, I then start to spin slowly while swinging, when I'm completely spun around, I spot… the boulder! I quickly get off the to check the damages, when I get close, I quickly check the damages.

I give a sigh of relief. _no damage done_ I thought.

I slowly turn around to the tree and gazed up at it to the top, I used to have good times here… really good times. I slowly look down along the entire tree, until I see a glimmer inside a hollow, I look to the hollow curiously.

_What could be in there?_ I thought.

I slowly walked to the tree's base, I look up to the hollow, with out further hesitation, I climbed up the tree, it took a little effort on the account that there wasn't much to grip on to help me climb, but I was able to go to the hollow. I hugged the tree for dear life as I struggled to find the shining object, I slowly felt my way through the hollow, up the hollow, on the walls, but at the bottom…

'got it!' I exclaimed.

I got a hold on it and slowly took my time to go down, inching my way to the base, when I was close to the ground, I jumped off. I dusted myself off and look to see the item in my hand, it was completely covered except for a hole on the side, exposing a slightly golden sliver, I slowly rip away the layers of cloth that incased it.

_Wow! _I thought._ whoever put it here, must've tried to hide it away…but why?_

I counted six layers of cloth as I dug through the mess the shape was slowly taking form, till finally, on the ninth layer, I slowly took the last one off, and what I saw…was absolutely mind blowing.

In my hands, on the nest of cloth… was a small, golden helmet. It was exactly the same size as my hand when spread out. It had many different symbols and designs on it, there were Celtic knots all around the face of it and on the forehead of the helm was a sapphire in a perfect symmetrical dome, but strangely, inside the sapphire held a golden pentagram without the circle around it (I believe the sapphire was the circle around it). On the back of the helm was the knots start and end as it went up toward the front, while the rest was sent to the roots and on the trunk of the golden design, was a crystal owl, splayed out, it was roughly around four to five inches long and wide, on the tips of his wing, talons and the top of his head were small, rhinestones, they seemed to make a pentagon and pentagram when you connect the dots. And on the front of the helm held a face mask like a barn owl, with black lenses on the eye holes.

'wow…!'I whispered in awe. 'it…is absolutely…gorgeous!'

Truthfully, it was my exact thought. Every piece of detail on the small helm was absolutely amazing! It was like a master smith created it without a single mistake! Perfect symmetry and style! I slowly rubbed the sapphire to feel the smoothness of the gem, suddenly when I pushed a little harder, it quickly sunk in!

'helm activated!' a voice called. 'prepping facial recognition!'

'wha-!?' I exclaimed. I frantically looked around trying to pinpoint the voice.

Suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the gem lighting up my face.

'facial scan, complete!' the voice said. 'uploading Aura ghost, now!'

My eyes darted to the helm in surprise, the voice was coming from the helm it's self! The helm then started to glow with a rainbow of colors. I drop the helm in surprise… only for it to hove at the same place as I held it! I watched in utter fascination as the helm slowly rotated in the opposite direction away from me, suddenly, a beam of light shot out of the helm, as the beam kept shooting out, a shape began to form. It was a bit blurry at first, then it slowly began to get clearer and clearer, till finally, it took the appearance of a person, the person was at least six foot five with a black cape on his shoulders and surrounding him, hiding the rest of his body, but the most interesting thing about the figure, he was wearing the same helm that was levitating in front of him!

I slowly took a couple of steps back. 'who are you!?' I exclaimed, frantically. 'and what's with that helmet!?'

I was about to ask more, but he cut me off. 'calm down…and let me explain, Taylor.'

I stare in wide eyed surprise. 'how did you-!' I said, but I was cut off.

The figure slowly put his hands on the helm he was wearing and slowly took it off, to reveal a face, the same face that was on the statue behind the tree…my late uncle Mike!

I stand, rooted to the spot, wide eyed and mouth agape, I stare as the figure in front of me resembled my uncle in every possible physical detail, from his beard to bulk when he revealed himself and his physical features. While I was standing their in wide eyed in pure surprise, he walked over to me smiling at me all the while.

'how have you been, kiddo?' he asked in a low and thunderous voice.

_He even sounds like him! _I yelled to myself in my head. _I wonder…_

'U-u-uncle mike!?' I stuttered.

He nods. 'yes, nephew, it is me' he says as he gestures to himself.

I shook my head to relieve the confusion. 'that's not possible…my uncle died three years ago!' I exclaimed. 'you can't be him!'

He laughs. 'trust me Taylor, when I say that I am your uncle Michael.'

I look at him suspiciously. 'If you're my uncle, like you say you are, how about a test.'

He sighs. 'must we do this?'

I nod. 'yes, I don't believe that you're my dead uncle, especially since you appeared out of that HELMET!' I said with a little venom on the last word.

Unfazed, he just shrugged his shoulders. 'vary well… on with it then.'

I look at him questioningly, but shrugged it off. 'here's my test.' I said. 'my uncle was a master martial artist and he learned it when he was in china when he was in the navy. And he pasted it on to me, If you really are him, then you can easily block any of my attacks with ease. Cause even though he was older, he could still defend against any of my attacks.'

He cocked an eyebrow. 'are you sure?' he asked.

I nodded. I took my stance, readying myself and steeling my nerves, while he just stands there cross armed and bored and tired.

'must we do this now?' he asked in annoyance.

Instead of answering, I ran toward him, adrenaline flowing through me, as soon as I was close to him, I quickly give him a quick left hook, but it never made contact as he simply caught it in his right hand.

He yawns from boredom. 'is that it?' He asked. 'truthfully, I was expecting better from you.'

I quickly sent right hook to him and as quickly as threw my quickest punch, he easily blocked it and using the force I used, he quickly sent me to the ground, flat on my back.

'ow…' I groaned.

I looked up to the stranger- no, my uncle in surprise and pain, I look and see him giving me the "you asked for it" look.

I sighed in embarrassment. 'well…I asked for it.' I said. 'sorry I didn't believe you, uncle.'

He pulled me up, and smiled at me. 'no harm done, nephew…no harm done.'

I rubbed my back to soothe the pain. '"no harm done", huh?' I said, sarcastically.

There was a few seconds of silence, then all at once we burst out laughing like a gaggle of hyenas, laughing at ourselves, in pure happiness and joy. I manage to get out of my laughing frenzy and straighten myself out. I stare at my uncle in confusion and disappointment, a million questions race in my mind, trying to figure out how he was here. I was there, at his funeral, they said they found a body, but it was burnt so badly that no one could get a positive DNA match, also…it was an closed casket funeral.

When he calmed down, he looks at me with a smile at first, but when he looks into my face, he frowns.

'I know what your thinking Taylor, and no, I didn't fake my death and I didn't kill anybody.' He said in a sort of sad tone. 'you know me better than anyone else, would I kill anybody? Besides, I loved that truck too much to destroy it!'

I was about to say something, when I suddenly started to think about what he was saying. He was right! He loved that old truck too much to get rid of it! My uncle's truck was an old farming truck from the sixties, it was light green with a wooden frame in the back with regular black wall tires and a refurbished interior. He really loved that old truck, I still remember riding with him in his truck when he used to work on his farm.

'then…' I said. 'what happened?'

He looked away from me, clearly upset. 'hard to say…' he said with a saddened tone. He turns his back to me and looks into the other direction and gives a long sigh of suddenness. 'It all started on your tenth birthday, I was on my way in my truck to your party, I was half way there, when I saw a crashed car on the highway, I stopped to pull up and help if someone got hurt, I got out and went to the drivers side, only to find that there was no one _in_ the car itself! It was strange…at a distance, I saw smoke coming off the car! But as I came closer, there was no smoke! And that's not the strange part…when I examined the interior closer, it looked as though it was rotting and decaying. Curiously, I started to examine the vehicle itself, when I looked closer, there was no engine, no exhaust, the tires were old and not usable and I found a smoke machine! It was like someone was pulling a prank on me! I was about to go back to my truck, when a flash of blue light struck the junk of a truck and a large chunk of ice grew on the truck and the weight of the ice instantly crushed it. I quickly tried to get into a run, but the beam shot again and before I knew it, I was completely frozen from the waist down.'

He turns to me with a mix of anger of frustration. 'I could've seen it! I could've seen it coming if-!' he yelled.

I quickly grabbed his shoulders in an effort to calm him down. 'uncle!' I exclaimed. 'calm down!'

He suddenly stops yelling, and looks down to me, his eyes, once full of rage and frustration, now full of calm and clarity, his muscles slowly ease up, slowly calm down. 'I appoligize, Taylor…' he said, apologizing. 'I… let my anger get the better of me.'

I gave a sigh of relief. 'no harm done uncle, no harm done.' I said as I pat his shoulder.

He stieghtened himself up and looked strieght at me. 'well… as I was saying, I was frozen from the waist down, I instantly felt the cold force of the ice and my nerves in my legs went completely numb. I looked to my attacker, only to find his face hidden behind an African cerimonial mask. And that idiotic coward, even had the nerve to hide his voice with a voice modulator! So I couldn't place his voice! But I can still remember the words he said to me. 'finally… after many years, my revnge is finally complete.' he went to my truck and took your gift I was about to give you. I asked why he wanted to your gift, he turned around and looked strieght into my eyes and said. 'so the line of the _other_ gaurdians, shall die with you' he pointed a silver object at me and the last thing I saw was a blue light, then finally… darkness.'

When he finished his story, my mind was in a whirle wind of questions and confusion. Who was my uncles attacker? And how can this be? Freeze rays are only possible in movies, graphic novels and various science fiction entertainment!

'and I already know what your thinking, and yes it seems farfetched and 'way out there', but remember, there are new technologies being made everyday, you honestly think that they're not trying to perfect the freeze ray or ice gun?' he said.

I was about to say something, when I stopped to ponder his words. Truthfully… he was right, there had to be a freeze ray, I mean, people are making more technology, to benifiet everyones life with new technology that could help other people, to find cures for diseases and cancers, still…

'but wait!' I exclaimed. ' if you were frozen… then who was that person we buried? Was there someone else with you, uncle?'

He shakes his head. 'why no, there was no one with me when I was attacked.' he said. 'he probably killed someone and made it look like I was burned inside my truck.'

That kind of explains it, but one question was bothering me in my mind. 'alright, but…what did he mean by the "other" gaurdians?'

He looks at me with a serious face, and looks right into my eyes. I see turmoil and confusion, as if he's trying to figure out the right words and explain what his attacker was saying.

He breaths a sigh of defeat. 'well… I did want to tell you about this on your tenth birthday…'

I gave him a quizzical look. 'talk to me about, what?'

He sat down on a rock behind him and cleared his throat. 'about a secret family secret that I have kept for many years, since the days of your great great grandfather Fredrickson C. Francis.'

I quickly sat down as he went on. 'when your grand father was young in his childhood, he was always adventuress and full of energy, he wanted to make a difference in the world and leave his mark on history. One day, when he was thirteen, he discovered something that could've changed the world, he found…a worm hole.'

I gave him a questionable look. 'a worm hole?'

He nods. 'yes, and by the way, I also thought it was rediculess, but when I saw it, I became a beleiver.' he streightend himself up again and continued. 'anyway, when he found it, he saw an entire world on the other side, like "Alice through the looking glass", but when he peared closer, he was completely sucked in, trapped on the other side, with no knowledge on where he was or how to get back. While he was on the other side, he gained enough knowledge and experience to know the geography and weaknesses of the inhabitants world and the inhabitants themselves. And he put it all in a book, he left the book in the demension for safe keeping, with information that could not only alter the caurse of events of the world he visited, even future events! While he was on the world, he created special gems that seem to create the same event that got him to the world in the first place. The gem allowed him to travel to the demension and back, and he used I whenever he got a chance.'

Truthfully, even though I loved and respected my uncle, the story he was telling me was absolutely…crazy! Truthfully, I would listen to my uncles stories any day, but he would always back it up with a piece of evidence! I couldn't take it anymore, I quickly stood up.

'alright! Enough's enough!' I exclaimed. 'uncle mike, I'm sorry, but what your saying is completely hard to believe, I may have believed all of your stories in the past and you had evidence to back yourself up, but this really hard to believe! I mean, a worm hole can't suddenly appear out of nowhere and even if it could, you wouldn't be able to prove it!'

He stares at me unamused by my out burst and just shakes his head. 'you are right, but what more proof do you need?' he asked with a little chucle. 'I projected my own essence with a gem and you want to see more?'

I nod, but stop. 'wait!' I exclaimed. 'what do you mean "essence"? are you really…dead?'

He shakes his head,with a sad tone to his voice. 'Truthfully…no, I'm not dead, if I was dead, I would be see through and you wouldn't be able to touch me. M y geuess is my attacker probably hidden my body, so no one can find it, and he possibly thought that I was daed and probably tried to hide my body. The gems that I have mentioned can sustain a person so they don't die, but it allows the soul to be transferred to the next closest gem, which in this case, is the present I was about to give you.'

Wide eyed, my eyes travel to the helm. 'y-y-you mean-!' I exclaim.

He nods. 'yes, Taylor.' he interjected. 'this helm, was supposed to be your birthday present on your tenth birthday.'

I look to the helm and back, my mouth still agape, only a little. I smile a little and I took the helmet.

_Cool… _I thought.

Suddenly, the helm started to glow a brilliant white light, I closed my eyes from the intensity of the light, even though I couldn't see the what was happening, I could feel the helm expanding, getting bigger and bigger and bigger as the light intensified, till finally, as quickly as it came, the light vanished. When I opened my eyes, I was surprised to find that the helmet grew! It was now almost the size or my head and a little bit heavyer, and what I didn't notice was the smaller designs in it, unfortunately, they were to small to see.

I felt a wieght on my right shoulder and turned my head to see my uncle giving me the "I told you so" look.

'now do you believe me?' he asked, in a "matter of factly" kind of way.

I slowly nod, trying to absorb as much as I could. 'y-yes.' I stuttered slightly. 'I b-believe you.'

He gives a sigh of releif. 'oh good.' he sighed. 'I thought I would have to do this the hard way.'

I cocked an eyebrow. _hard way? _I thought.

He clears his throat. 'now, Taylor.' he said.

I turn to look at my uncle, he grips my shoulders and looks at me strieght in the eyes. 'I need your help, the world my father and your grandfather discovered is in graet peril! It is because of that world we became what we are today, we became there protecters and teachers. I am unable to protect that world, that is why I'm here to offer you a once in a lifetime opportunity, something even no human on earth can get.'

'but, why me?' I asked. 'what's so special about me?'

'you can find hidden meanings in the smallest detail, you are a prodigy of all studies and most important of all…' he points to my heart. 'your greatest strength, is your heart. Never doubt what you have, for it is your greatest strength.'

I stare at him in wonder and confusion, did he really think that? Am I really that amazing as he says I am? Truthfully, I was doubting myself at this point, but if my uncle believes in me, then I really am that special!

I took a deep breath and steeled my nerves and uttered the words that would change my whole world view. 'alright uncle mike, I'll do it!' I exclaimed.

Suddenly, I was hoisted up into the air and was suddenly caught in a really strong and gripping bear hug. 'ha ha!' he laughed. 'that's my nephew!' he rusled my hair and beamed at me with pride and happiness, I smiled back as he strieghtend himself up. I always missed his smile, whenever we visited, he would always brighten up a room whenever he had got the chance, even the negative times.

'now.' he said. 'it's really simple. All you have to do is let the gem do it's work.' he pointed to the gem on the helm.

'put the helmet on and it'll transport you to the world instantly.' he said. 'and if you have any questions, I will answer them when we arrive.'

I look up to my uncle in surprise. 'your coming? But I thought your body was hidden.' I said.

He nods. 'it is.' he says. 'but I will be with you through spirit. I will be in the gem so you can communicate with me any time.'

I took a big, nervous breath. 'alright, uncle.' I said nervously.

He smiles. 'nervous, are you?'

I nod quickly. He softly pats my back. 'don't be.' he said. 'you are going to do great things.'

Suddenly, his body goes transparent, small lights engulf him. 'see you on the other side!' he says as he suddenly disappears. In a quick flash of light, he was gone.

I stood rooted to the spot, shocked at what I saw. I stare at the ground where my uncle stood for a good three minutes. When I was done staring, I take a good look at the helm, pondering on what my uncle said.

_Just put it on? _I thought. _it can't be that easy! But…_

I was torn apart, on one hand, I could see myself going on the adventure of a lifetime, on the other hand I could see myself getting myself killed! But on the other hand… I could see my uncle whenever I would get the chance! And I trust my uncle, were family! And he never once lied to me! All worry set aside, I quickly put on the helm, it was a little snug at first, but I quickly got used to it, it fit perfectly! A few minutes passed, till I felt light headed, I tried to stay awake, but the feeling was too intense. At first I saw shapes, then finally…darkness.

* * *

**and there you have it! chapter 2!**

**I don't know how long my new page is okay!**

**those who are reading or viewing my story, please read and review.**

**and those who are going to read my fic...I appreciate it if you review, please? **


End file.
